


The Morning After

by IzuKou



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Embarrassment, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oofuri Rarepair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzuKou/pseuds/IzuKou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oofuri Rarepair Week Day 6 - Future: After helping Nishiura make it to Koushien, Mihashi has an extremely embarrassing morning in the Tajima household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

The several hours after winning the prefectural tournament over ARC in his third and final year of high school were a complete blur for Mihashi. He remembered the way he and his team’s own cries of joy were drowned out by the crowd screaming and chanting their names in elation as well as the hugs he gave and received as they celebrated on the mound. As just about anyone could have expected, Tajima had launched himself at Mihashi, tackling him to the ground while he smothered him with kisses. However, the interviews and the ceremonies that occurred and everything afterward were extremely fuzzy, almost as though someone had stuffed his memories full of mismatched colors of cotton.

The next thing he could clearly remember was waking up beside Tajima the following morning, wrapped in each other's arms and completely naked. His partner wasn’t awake just yet, but the warmth of his body was comforting. He felt safer in that moment than he ever had before, like there was an invisible, impenetrable protective bubble surrounding them. The soft, continuous whirring of the fan, combined with the comfortable warmth of the bed, was lulling Mihashi back into a deep slumber when he was suddenly jolted fully awake by the obnoxiously loud, blaring alarm clock on the bedside table next to him.

Quickly slamming his hand down on the clock to turn it off, the pitcher twisted around, tangling himself in the bed’s sheets as he checked to see if Tajima had been awoken by the noise. He found the younger teen propped up on one of his arms, his mahogany eyes locked on to Mihashi’s face, looking almost as though he hadn’t even been asleep.

“Have you been awake for long?” Mihashi asked quietly, a bit nervous from the intense stare he was receiving.

“Mmmmm… Not really,” Tajima replied in a slightly louder voice. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and leaned over to press a quick kiss to his partner’s pale lips. A small but audible breath slipped past his lips before he pressed his forehead lightly against the pitcher’s. “It was before the alarm went off, and only a little bit before you woke up.”

“H-How did you know I was...?” Mihashi responded, trailing off before he could get the entire sentence out. Although his speech had gotten much better over the past two years, there were still occasions where a stutter would work its way in and impede his thoughts. Of course, Tajima was still able to understand what he wanted to say, no matter what.

“Your body does this cute little shaking thing just before you wake up!” Tajima told him, a playful grin dancing on his face as he pulled away and rolled off of his bed to get ready for the day.

Mihashi let out an indignant squeak, feeling like he might just die from the embarrassment welling up inside of him. He crawled forward quickly, determined not to let his boyfriend run away after telling him such a thing. However, having previously tangled himself in the bedding, his movements were hindered, leading to him falling face first into the floor below. Tajima let out a small cackle at the sight, having already finished dressing himself.

By the time Mihashi had fully extracted himself from the bedding, Tajima was already out of the room, telling him to hurry up. He gave up on trying to catch the other third year and quickly threw on the remaining clothing he found on the floor, but he was puzzled to find one of his socks missing. No matter where he looked, he couldn’t find it. However, it was Tajima’s room, so having an article of clothing just disappear was not an oddity. Instead of spending more time searching for it, he removed the one he’d already put on and chose to simply take a pair out of his partner’s collection.

Leaving his boyfriend’s bedroom, he began to make his way to the main room, certain that he would find him there. As soon as he entered, he was greeted by an enthusiastic chorus of good mornings. All of the members of Tajima’s family were there, sitting down for breakfast. Considering the fact that he knew how their family meals could get, it was a rather uneventful and silent one. Rather than that, it seemed almost as though none of them could look at him.

As they were preparing to leave for their morning practice, Mihashi finally got up the nerve to ask what was on his mind.

“Yuu-kun, did I... do something wrong?” He inquired hesitantly, not sure if he was prepared for the answer he might get.

“Hm?” Looking up with a frown after he finished tying the laces of shoes, Tajima tilted his head to the side in confusion. “What made you think that?”

“No one is looking at me…”

Tajima stared at him blankly at first, but the moment he realized what Mihashi was talking about, it showed clearly on his face. His eyes glittered mischievously as he attempted to hold back his laughter.

“You don’t remember anything from last night, do you?” He asked, snickering slightly at the extremely nervous shake of the head that he got in return. “You were loud last night. Really, really loud. I’m pretty sure your voice echoed through the entire house.”

Mihashi was right in his initial thought to be worried about the answer he would get. He was not, in fact, prepared. Death was upon him.


End file.
